Impulsive Behavior
by Lattelady
Summary: Cain and DG. He’d fallen in love with her in the last year. He wasn’t about to throw it away because he’d rushed his fences by kissing her and she’d responded in her typical reckless fashion.WINNER Quote challenge


**Rating: **R

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them.

**Pairing: **Cain/DG

**Note: **1st Place Winner in the LJ Tin Man Callange - 01 - Quote

* * *

**Impulsive Behavior**

by

_Lattelady_

* * *

The night had started like any other with Raw, Glitch, and Cain sitting in DG's chambers talking after dinner. But tonight Glitch had decided to go in search of Azkadellia and Raw had followed soon after in search of sleep.

That left the Tin Man and his Princess talking quietly on her window seat. He was teaching her the constellations that were so different from the ones she grew-up with on the Other Side. His chin brushed against her hair and he had one arm around her, as he pointed to distant stars.

That's when he did it. He leaned over and kissed her. It wasn't the feather light brush of his lips against her cheek or hair that had been going on for the last few months, when they'd hug; the ones that always left her wondering if it was an accident. This time his mouth pressed deliberately against hers while his hands explored her back.

She held onto him for dear life and couldn't suppress a moan when his tongue brushed against the seam of her lips. At the small sound from her, he froze, gripped her shoulders and pulled back! Her brave Tin Man chickened out!

"No," she gasped in disappointment and in frustration upped the ante. "I'm gonna run a bath. If you'd like a shot at jumping my bones, you should be naked by the time the bath tub's full." DG heard the words coming out of her mouth, but couldn't believe she was saying them and from the expression on Wyatt Cain's face, neither could he.

Deeg pressed her back against the closed door of her bathroom, unable to believe what she'd said and done. She didn't remember getting from the sitting room in her chambers to her bathroom and prayed she did it with dignity. But her knees were shaking and she could hardly catch her breath, so she wouldn't have taken any bets on it.

She jumped when she heard a thump, followed by another that sounded like boots hitting the floor.

"Oh God what am I going to do now." She swallowed a lump in her throat, squared her shoulder and leaned over to turn on the water for her bath, at the same time she was unbuttoning her blouse. She was determined to brazen it out. If he came through that door, she was going to act like a woman, not the kid he'd been calling her for so long. 

* * *

Cain acted on instinct. The second he heard the bathroom door close, he pulled off his boots and tossed them to the floor. This was followed by his socks and belt. He'd completely unbuttoned his shirt and was working on his fly when common sense began to reassert itself.

This was DG, Deeg, his Princess. The nickname he'd given her floated through his mind and made him smile. He couldn't just screw her like some Central City whore no matter what she'd said or how much they both might want it. He sat for a moment, aware that the clock was ticking and the water running. He had no doubt that if he stripped to the buff and walked in the door she'd be waiting for him despite her impulsive challenge.

That was the problem as he saw it. DG had a tendency to act and speak without thinking, taking everyone else with her and damn the consequences. But this, this was too important. He'd fallen in love with her in the last year. He wasn't about to throw it away because he'd rushed his fences by kissing her and she'd responded in her typical reckless fashion.

He'd seen the way her chin wobbled as she'd spoken to him and heard the breathy sound of her words. He'd been calling her Kid since the beginning and he finally realized why. It wasn't their age difference so much, as what they'd experienced in life. From the look in her eyes when she'd spoken so rashly, he was fairly sure she'd never been with a man before. She was an innocent, or so close to it, it wasn't important, and Wyatt Cain hadn't been considered innocent since he was sixteen.

The question was, what was he going to do. If he walked out, he doubted she'd ever forgive him, but was going through that bathroom door the answer. If he wasn't careful he could hurt her because where she was concerned, his control had been wearing thin.

* * *

DG stared at the water as it got higher and higher in her huge claw foot tub. Her clothes were folded in a neat pile on the floor beside the step stool she needed for getting in and out of her bath. She had a fluffy white towel wrapped around her. It covered her from mid-thigh to the upper slope of her breasts.

With a hand that shook, she reached across the tub and turned off the water. It appeared he wasn't coming. She put it all on the line…she'd put herself on the line…and he'd rejected her, though she wasn't sure what she'd have done with him if he'd taken her up on her offer.

"Princess," a deep warm voice made her jump and turn quickly. She hadn't heard the door open.

"You're not…you've still got your clothes on, most of them anyway!" Her eyes were riveted to Cain as he walked slowly into her bathroom and shut the door behind him. His shirt was unbuttoned and so were his pants.

"I thought it might be a good idea to even the playing field." He moved until they were inches apart and cupped her cheeks so she was looking up at him. "Besides you're wearing a towel." He smirked.

"That…ah…can be remedied." She forced her fingers to let go of the material she'd been holding bunched above her breasts.

"That isn't what I was talking about." His hand covered hers to keep the terry cloth in place. Then he pulled her tighter against him for added protection. He knew if that scrap of white fell his good intentions would go with it. It was vital to keep her covered.

"Don't you want me, Tin Man?" DG had been so sure he felt what she did. They'd been flirting and touching for months, though never really kissed before tonight. Had she read him so wrong?

"Dear Glinda's Wand, how can you even ask that?" He put his arms around her and slid one hand to her bottom, pressing until their bodies were tight against one another. "Feel that," his voice was hoarse as he rocked his hips against her belly. "That's how much I want you. But I don't want to simply 'jump your bones'. I want to make love to you and not just once, but for years and years to come."

"Love…you love me?" Her body trembled with excitement, joy and relief. He felt about her the way she did about him.

"Yeah, Princess I do." He rolled his eyes at her innocence. "If I didn't, I'd've come through that door in the buff and you've been flat on your back ten seconds later," he growled at the mental image his words created and had to take deep breaths to keep in control. "We have to get out of here and you have to put on some clothes."

"No. I don't want to." Her fingers fumbled with his shirt, trying to get it off his shoulders, but he was still holding her and she could only get it to his upper arms. "I love you, Tin Man. I think I have from almost the beginning. I may have spoken rashly, but I meant it. I know you always think my impulsive behavior will get me hurt or into trouble, but not this...you'd never hurt me, so please help me get you out of this thing." She rubbed her nose against his chest before standing on her toes to kiss her way up his neck.

He let to of her so his shirt could fall to the floor as she assaulted his senses. Then she was back in his arms and he was kissing her as he'd started to in the outer chamber. But this time when his tongue brushed against her lips she opened them. He could feel her tugging at the waist of his pants as he tasted her.

"Patience, Princess, all things in good time," he whispered as his lips traveled along her neck under her ear. He slid his body closer to hers and she moaned at the delicious feel of his hard body pressed against hers and the way it felt to have material move between them.

She simply nodded as her hands dug into the warm skin of his back and she felt the towel around her begin to slip. This one time he might be right. He'd followed her on their adventure through the O.Z. This time it was her turn to follow him.

**The End**


End file.
